Donnie Finch-Hatton
|Gif 2 =Donnie2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 500px |Skills and Magical Abilities = Astrophysics: Not a magical skill, but a general interest. His knowledge and understanding of this particular quarter of physics rivals that of most experts, and it's Donnie's dream to one day go into space. Charms: A charming subject for a charming lad. Piano: Forced to play multiple instruments as a child in the hope of becoming Mozart, piano is the only one that actually stuck. |Relationships = Friends= Richard Dick Windsor Donnie and Dick have been friends for, like, ever. Their shared intelligence could probably cure cancer, and they certainly have the same mischevious streak which gets them into all sorts of trouble. Recently, Donnie has found himself growing quite jealous of Dick, now that the true royalty of his blood is coming to fruition (fifth in line!), but he doesn't show it. Much. Holly Costa Holly's so cute! So cute. She's River's kind-of little sister, and although Donnie doesn't know her as well as he'd like to, he certainly considers her a bestie already. They share an interest in astronomy, which is awesome, but what makes Holly really special is how sharp she is, both in mind and in tongue. And she's funny as hell. Donnie's kind of smitten. Xavi Thomas Xavier is kind of like Donnie's partner in crime - well, partner in "exploring abandoned houses and nearly dying in the process". And they kiss occasionally. Donnie finds Xavier endlessly fascinating, whether it be the secret gang he claims to be part of or his complete lack of fear regarding anything dangerous. There's something about Xavier that Donnie wants to figure out, and he's not sure how deep the rabbit hole goes. Allura Mendoza Allura certainly lives up to her name. Sharing a love of astronomy and Muggle tech, Donnie finds himself somewhat entranced by Allura whenever he's with her, like he's just kind of in awe of her. Yeah. But she's totally taken, so for now he can just enjoy her company and whip-sharp humour and hope they can hang out in the Kitchens together forever. Valkyrie Grimm Valkyrie is by far Donnie's favourite out of their little clique. She's always the first one by his side whenever he's ill or in hospital, and she's always the one who takes him out for pizza afterwards. They share an easy friendship, and Donnie feels like he can always talk to her, about anything and everything. Whitney du Mont Donnie was lowkey scared of Whitney and her commanding presence when he first met her, but since then he has grown to absolutely love how passionate and determined she is. Being a hell of a gossip, Donnie gets most of his knowledge from her about happenings in school - which is great, but he can't tell her anything. Margot Phillips Margot's awesome, and someone who Donnie feels incredibly at ease with. They swear at each other and insult each other a lot to express their fondness, but Donnie knows that he could talk to her about anything.|-|Acquaintances=Izzy Gaunt-Kingsley God, this woman is fucking terrifying. With her hair and her lipstick and the not-so-important detail of her running a group of assassins, Donnie is both attracted to her and shit scared of her. He's well aware of how much of his life is in her hands, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to see her again. Quite the opposite, really. |-|Enemies=|-|Romances=Xavi Thomas Xavi is the first person Donnie really felt something before, beneath all the bravado and flirting and charming smiles. However, he knows it won't work out: between Donnie's homophobic family, the tournament and the constant threat of the Serpents, maybe it just isn't worth all the trouble. Maybe. He can't tell. Izzy Gaunt-Kingsley Sexual tension? Check. Donnie doesn't know what it is about Izzy that's so captivating, but he knows that during his short time running with the Serpents, she was all he thought about. She's a complete nutjob, though, so it's probably for the best that it ended how it did. |-|Other= |Gallery = RobinGallery3.jpg RobinGallery4.png donnie2.jpg donnie1.jpg RobinGallery2.jpg donnie3.jpg |Trivia = *Donnie's sexuality is a bit of a touchy subject. His parents wanted a straight kid, so he pretends to be one most of the time. It's not something he really likes to talk about. *He has a fear of stairs after he fell down some one day and broke his collarbone. *He can't cook. At all. *Years of posh education and self-studying has left him decently fluent in multiple languages. *He has a soft spot for owls, having owned one as a kid. *His grades are really good, mainly so he can keep his inheritance. *He really likes being outdoors, especially in forests. You'll probably find him in the Forbidden Forest if he ever goes missing. *To say he grew up in a strict Pureblood household, he's the most accepting person you'll ever meet. |Languages Spoken = English, French, German, Italian, Arabic, and others. |Handedness = Right |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Pansexual, panromantic |Relationship Status = Single |First Love = Xavier Thomas |Boggart = Losing his status |Patronus = Magpie |Favorite Drink = San Pelligrino |Favorite Sweet = Polo mints |Amortentia Scents = Polish, fresh parchment, summer meadows |Favorite Color = Sunset orange |Gif 3 = Donnie3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:English Category:Single Category:Pan Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Arabic Category:Speaks Italian Category:Born in England